


Working Through It

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian has a lot of hang ups about sex, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Dorian</i>,” the other man says reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know what you’ve been doing, but you’ve been doing it <i>wrong</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Through It

Dorian groans into the kiss, the feel of Cullen’s naked form on top of him, the commander’s hands roaming across his skin, the taste of his lips and tongue all serving to overwhelm the mage. When he’d imagined what it would be like if Cullen ever took him up on his flirting this is _not_ what he’d pictured. 

Dorian had been with men who reacted to his teasing words the way commander had. Men he’d had to coax and ply. Men who’d fallen into blushing and stuttering the second they’d moved beyond words. Who’d never imagined being with another man and went red and desirous at the thought of being corrupted by the smooth silver tongued son of a magister.

That’s what he’d expected from Cullen as well. That’s _certainly_ not what he’s getting. The warrior breaks the kiss and begins to press sucking kisses along the line of Dorian’s jaw and down his neck and the mage has to bite his lip to swallow his moans.

One of Cullen’s hands strokes down his side and dallies at his hip for a moment, thumb stroking back and forth so close to where Dorian needs it. Dorian rolls his hips with a noise of frustration and Cullen chuckles into his shoulder.

“Impatient,” the man murmurs. Dorian just rolls his hips again.

“Have you met me?” he asks. “Patience isn’t a virtue I’m known _for_.” His voice kicks up in pitch on the last word when Cullen’s hand finally closes around his aching flesh.  
“We’ll have to work on that,” Cullen teases, but Dorian isn’t paying much attention to his _words_ anymore. Cullen is moving at such a leisurely pace, as though they have all the time in the world and no amount of thrusting and writhing from Dorian can seem to incline him to speed up. When the mage reaches down to return the favor Cullen simply catches his hand and… holds it for a moment before placing it back on the bed at Dorian’s side.

“Let me do this for you,” the commander says softly. Dorian’s brow furrows in confusion. What is the man playing at? Does he expect allowing Dorian to come first to win him some sort of favor? Will he use this to try to claim Dorian owes him something? Dorian’s about to demand to know Cullen’s game when the man begins running his thumb over the tip of Dorian’s cock in slick circles at the end of every stroke. Dorian’s words choke to nothing in his throat before emerging completely differently than intended.

“ _Oh_ fuck! Fasta Vass just _take_ me!” Dorian finds himself crying out. So much for dignity. Cullen groans into his neck and shifts slightly, though he doesn’t stop those ludicrously slow strokes. Dorian isn’t sure how much more of this he can take. He can feel his orgasm building but it’s happening so _slowly_. Roiling waves instead of the sudden crash over the edge he’s used to. He’s about to throw the concept of dignity to the wind and just beg to Cullen to get on with it already, what is the man _doing_ , when he feels fingers sliding down the crease of his ass to stroke around his entrance. They’re slick with something, and Dorian spares a moment to wonder when the hell Cullen had time for _that_ before he’s crying out in shock and yanking himself out of the commander’s arms scrambling up the bed and away from that touch. He’s surprised by how readily Cullen lets go, simply pulling away at the first sign of distress, but Dorian isn’t going to let that fool him.

“What are you _doing?_ ” he cries out in shock. Cullen has his hands in the air as though he’s trying to appear non-threatening. The light from the fire reflects off the slick substance still lingering on the left one and Dorian recoils a little further.

“I’m sorry,” Cullen says quickly. “Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong?_ ” Dorian asks incredulously. Was the man attempting to play coy? After _that?_ “You-,” Dorian falters, his usual eloquence lost to his nerves. He ends up resorting to flailing his hands to indicate the commander’s slickly shining fingers.

“Oh,” Cullen said realization coming over his face. Dorian has half a mind to scoff in derision. As though the blighter didn’t know exactly what he was doing the entire time. “I’m sorry Dorian, I thought you wanted-.” Dorian cuts him off appalled.

“You thought _I_ wanted?” How dare the man try to claim this was Dorian’s fault? That he’d done something to incite this… this… _exploitation of his person._

“You told me to take you,” Cullen says earnestly.

“Not like _that!_ ” Dorian exclaims. “What do you take me for?” Dorian shakes his head climbing out of the bed. So that’s why Cullen had been behaving that way, the kisses and the gentle touches and focusing on Dorian’s pleasure to the detriment of his own. He begins to gather up his clothing trying to choke back his shame and disappointment. He has no intention of letting the commander see him feeling anything about this other than indignation and rage.

“Dorian, I don’t understand,” Cullen says from the bed.

“The hell you don’t,” Dorian spits whirling back to face him. “What did you think was going to happen? That if you were gentle enough and _caring_ enough I’d just lie back and let you use me? Did you think I hadn’t had someone try this on me before? Maybe that works on starry eyed recruits or stable boys but I’m not some fool to be misused in exchange for a moment of false affection.”

He jerks his pants on and throws his shirt over his head, not bothering with the buckles and straps. He looks a fright but that’s preferable to staying in this room for one moment more.

“Dorian, please, I think there’s been some sort of misunderstanding,” Cullen tells him as he stands. Dorian takes a step back. He doesn’t think the commander would attempt to force himself on him but he also didn’t think he would try to manipulate him like that. However, upon seeing his retreat Cullen draws himself up short raising his hands again. “I didn’t mean to- I would never. Please, Dorian tell me what’s happening here.”

Dorian looks the man up and down with assessing eyes. His erection has fled entirely and his face is marred by what seems to be genuine distress. He can’t imagine Cullen, who stutters and blushes and the slightest bit of flirting being able to act this well.

“You… really don’t know, do you?” he asks slowly.

“ _No_ ,” Cullen says fervently. “Please, I didn’t mean to upset you like this I- Dorian I wasn’t trying to _use_ you. I _wouldn’t_. You’re my friend, I respect you. Please tell me what I’ve done so I can never do it again.”

He seems well and truly upset. How can he not know this? Has he been so sheltered? Dorian moves back across the room to sit next to the warrior. He runs a hand over his face and sighs heavily.

“Cullen, what you were trying to do to me… it’s just not done. Not with anyone you respect. Even if it weren’t a way of taking your own pleasure at the expense of another person it’s… unmanning.”

He looks over at the commander and sees that the confusion on his face has only deepened. He sighs again.

“Have you ever actually done that before?” he asks in exasperation. “It may be enjoyable for the one doing the taking but for the one being taken it’s… unpleasant. Something to grit one’s teeth through at best, actively painful at worst-.”

“ _Dorian_ ,” the other man says reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know what you’ve been doing, but you’ve been doing it _wrong_. That’s not how it’s supposed to be.”

“How would you know?” Dorian asks irritably.

“Because I have done this before. As both… taker and- and taken. It wasn’t unpleasant for me and it certainly wasn’t _painful_. Sex shouldn’t be something done at the expense of another person, Dorian.”

Dorian looks at him skeptically. What he’s saying sounds nice and he’s willing to admit that many things are different in the South than they are at home but surely this cannot be one of them.

“Let me show you,” Cullen says. Dorian makes to pull away again and Cullen shakes his head quickly, eyes wide. “Not like that!” he says quickly. “I’ll never touch you in any way that makes you uncomfortable, Dorian, I promise you that.”

“How then?” Dorian asks, with an arched eyebrow. Cullen smiles at him a little and moves to lie back on the bed. Dorian’s eyes widen.

“Take me, Dorian,” the commander says. “Let me show you how good this can feel.”

Dorian has half a mind to refuse him outright, he doesn’t want to use Cullen. Cullen is his friend, but the commander has insisted that isn’t what this would be and Dorian has to admit he’s curious. He moves up the bed until he’s eye to eye with the warrior leaning over him, propped up on his elbows.

“I’ve never done this,” he confides. Cullen smiles again and runs a hand down Dorian’s cheek.

“I’ll walk you through it,” he says. “You could start by kissing me.” Dorian doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans in and presses his mouth to Cullen’s sliding his tongue out to tangle with the other man’s. Cullen makes a pleased noise and wraps his arms around Dorian shoulders pulling him closer. Dorian loses track of time as they continue like that, trading kisses. After a while, though, his patience begins running thin and he breaks away to suck and nip and Cullen’s neck. The commander moans at that, making no attempt at all to stifle his noises. He rolls his hips up and Dorian feels him twitching and hardening against his hip. 

He takes Cullen in his hand trying to echo the man’s motions from earlier, the unhurried stroking and sliding of fingers. He must do something right because Cullen lets out a string of deliciously pleasured noises before waving his hand in the direction of the nightstand.

“Oil,” he says in between gasps. Dorian releases him reluctantly, grabbing the small phial and uncorking it.

“Make sure to coat your fingers well,” Cullen instructs and Dorian does as he’s told using perhaps too much, but, he reasons, better too much than not enough. That done he shifts so that he’s on his knees between Cullen’s legs and slides his slick fingers along Cullen’s skin until he reaches the circle of puckered skin between his cheeks. Cullen makes another pleased noise.

“Start with one,” he says. “Don’t rush.” Dorian looks up at him searching his expression for any reluctance or uncertainty but he finds none. Slowly, he traces a finger around Cullen’s entrance spreading the oil before he gradually pushes in. Cullen grunts a little at the intrusion and Dorian looks up at him again in concern but Cullen doesn’t look like he’s in pain or discomfort. Quite the opposite actually. Dorian watches in fascination as the commander bites his lip and squirms a little when the mage begins slowly thrusting his finger in and out. The man’s breath is coming faster and his cock is twitching against his stomach.

“Is this…?” Dorian starts but trails off.

“Good. It’s good, Dorian. More, another.”

Dorian obeys pulling his finger most of the way out so that he can slide back in with two. Cullen moans and arches back into him, pressing down to take the digits deeper. Dorian can’t hold back a moan of his own at the feel of Cullen around him and the sight of him like this.

“Now just, _ah_ , turn so that your palm is facing up, _mmfh_ , and sort of crook your fingers. Feel along the, _hah_ , there should be-.” Cullen breaks off suddenly as Dorian does as he says letting out a noise that borders on a scream. Dorian looks up at him concerned.

“Cullen what-?”

“ _There!_ ” the man yells. “Right there! Again, Dorian, oh _fuck_.” Dorian’s eyes widen at the man’s reaction and he crooks his fingers again stroking over the same spot again. Cullen arches his back and a bead of precome slides down his cock to rest on his stomach. He lets out an utterly decadent moan his fingers tangling in the sheets. Dorian swallows thickly, watching in fascination as he adds the crooking motion to his thrusts, making Cullen cry out and writhe every time his fingers slide home.

“Enough!” Cullen cries out suddenly. “I’m ready. Do it, I need you inside me.” Dorian nearly chokes on his next breath at the words. He pulls his fingers out gently reaching for the oil again as Cullen moans at the loss.

Dorian covers his hand in oil again and slides it along his cock coating the skin carefully and hissing at the feel. Once he feels he’s been thorough enough he lines himself up and looks to Cullen again. He searches the warrior’s face for any sign that he’s reluctant at all but he finds only eagerness.

“Get on with it, Dorian,” Cullen mutters.

“Now who’s impatient,” Dorian teases. Cullen gives him a look and the next thing Dorian knows he’s on his back with the commander hovering over him, knees on either side of his hips. He has just enough time to be confused about how that happened before Cullen is sliding down onto him. The two of them moan in unison, Dorian’s hands flying up to clutch at Cullen’s hips.

“ _Cullen_ ,” Dorian chokes out. The commander smiles down at him and begins to rock his hips. Dorian abandons all pretense of suppressing his moans. Cullen feels so good around him and it’s not as though the other man is doing anything about his own noises of pleasure.

At first Dorian watches his face carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort, but Cullen is a visage of rapture. His head is thrown back, his brow furrowed and his mouth fallen open. 

The warrior shifts slightly and the next thrust must hit that spot inside him because he cries out and begins to move faster, holding the new angle. Dorian presses his head back into the pillows as his own pleasure begins to overwhelm him. His hips begin to cant up involuntarily meeting every one of Cullen’s thrusts with his own and the warrior groans deeply above him.

“ _Yes_ ,” he encourages slamming up and down harder on Dorian’s cock. “Just like that, _oh_.”

Dorian can feel his orgasm gathering in the pit of his stomach and he knows he can’t finish before Cullen. To be so selfish in the face of this gift would be unacceptable. With some effort he convinces his right hand to release Cullen’s hip and move to wrap around the man’s bobbing erection. Cullen groans and falls forward, bracing himself on Dorian’s chest as he loses his rhythm for a moment under the added stimulation. Once he’s reclaimed himself he straightens up, moving frantically between Dorian’s cock beneath him and the hand the mage is working along his length. His moans begin to rise in pitch and his hands fly up to clutch at his own hair before his back arches and he cries out and comes.

Dorian has never seen anything so beautiful. Between that and the sensation of Cullen’s body fluttering around him Dorian loses himself to his own orgasm, the pleasure seeming to go on forever, until nothing else exists.

He comes back to himself with Cullen sprawled on top of him, sticky and breathing hard but utterly content. Dorian idly raises a hand up to run through Cullen’s hair. The man hums happily.

“So,” he says, softly. “Convinced?” Dorian pretends to consider.

“You know, I just don’t know. We may have to try again.”


End file.
